Guided earth boring tools are well known in the art as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,704 by McDonald, et al. Such devices comprise a plurality of drill rods which when not in operation are stored in an open box above the ground. The ends of the rods have both male and female threads to which plastic caps are presently attached to protect the ends of the drill rods from dirt and moisture when not in use. The process of attaching and removing the caps is a cumbersome time consuming task. As a result, there is a need for an easier, less time consuming way, of protecting the ends of the drill rods from the elements when not operational.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an easy way to cover the ends of drill rods on an earth boring device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost efficient durable cover for the ends of drill rods on an earth boring device.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.